U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,081 to Yellin discloses an electrically illuminated ornamental display comprising a body member of any shape provided with a plurality of spaced body socket openings which are adapted to receive and support a decorative lighting string of lights, which string of lights comprises a plurality of electrical sockets each with a bulb therein, with the electrical sockets connected by electrical conductors to form a string of lights, said body member adapted to receive said string of lights by inserting the electrical sockets from the rear of the body member into said body sockets, with the body member hiding the electrical conductors. The body member and the body sockets are integrally molded of a plastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,459 to Yang describes a lighting ornament having a first and a second shell arranged to mesh with each other. One of the shells has a raised portion to form a compartment adapted to receive a string of lights when the shells are meshed. Packing material is arranged on the edge portions of one of the shells so that the chamber is hermetically sealed and fastened by the packing material when the shells are meshed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,343 to Rinehimer teaches a light-string holder having two hubs with a plurality of receptacles. One of the hubs attaches to an external suspension device. The light-string holder has a plurality of lamp-cluster holders fabricated from a translucent material. The lamp-cluster holders have a central beam member with two connectors configured to mate with corresponding receptacles on each hub, and a tapered straight edge configured to mate with the other tapered straight edges of the other lamp-cluster holders, and a peripheral beam member with a plurality of lamp clamps recessed below the peripheral edge of the peripheral beam member. Each of the lamp clamps have a C-shaped member comprising a circular arc greater than 180 degrees and of a diameter equal to or less than the diameter of a lamp socket, and where both the central beam member and the peripheral beam member have an I-beam cross section and a plurality of holes through the land area of the I-beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,312 to Pihl-Niederman, et al. discloses a lighted ornament including a hollow shell which houses a portion of a string of lights which exit at opposing ends through one or two cord apertures in the shell. The light bulbs housed within the hollow shell extend through light bulb apertures in the hollow shell, or alternatively, translucent members are secured to the hollow shell to communicate light from the light bulbs and thereby illuminate the ornament. The lighted ornament creates a stunning lighted ball or other shaped ornament such as a candy cane, reindeer, Christmas tree, etc. The lighted ornaments are suited for indoor or outdoor use and may be used year after year.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.